


spark

by mingha_o



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Kids, M/M, Other, Parents, Toxic Relationship, baby sicheng, baby yukhei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingha_o/pseuds/mingha_o
Summary: "no," minghao deadpans."tragic," sicheng says instantly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is the official story to "cake"

lips.

it was an essential part of the body as it helped to voice out your thoughts and opinion, which is vital as a human in the world. people spoke about lies or the truth, and yet there was no right answer as everyone thought differently. in this case, lips were significant in terms of sexual affection.

lips were moving at a slow pace together while now, and then sucking on the tongue was shown. hands were moving around each other's waist and brought closer to the others in need.  
it's was intimate indeed.

the kiss becomes rough suddenly as the other was growing impatient. biting the lower lip and pulling softly to initiate another spark, a moan could be heard in the process.

"and there they go having sex again."

a girl appeared in front of minghao's view-blocking him from seeing the couple eating each other. her short black hair was tied back, and her dark eyes pierced him through her bangs as she scoffed at the couple.

"it's his birthday gift," minghao replies to the girl crossing his arms, shifting his gaze to the female. "at least that's what, jeonghan hyung, said."

"well, he can give his birthday gift in the bedroom, not on the wall," she glared at the couple even though they wouldn't see it.

"jeongyeon noona, your just jealous your girlfriend, couldn't make it," minghao states walking towards the kitchen. the soft music heard from the living room, where most of the people were at. it became faint as he walked further into the kitchen. "no need to be grumpy, i mean, it's a party, right?" minghao said raising a cup filled with water.

jeongyeon rolled her eyes at the word 'party.'

"by a party you mean, a hungry sex couple, two knuckleheads that share one and a half brain cell then two lonely human beings," jeongyeon huffed out. grabbing a beer, a pout was evident on her face as she popped her beer open. "this is not how i wanted to spend my friday night."

"agreed," minghao says, ignoring what she said about him.

minghao couldn't help but be slightly upset he had to attend this party. he was happy to be with his friends, but he had more important things to take care of. jeonghan had begged minghao to attend until he said yes. in the moment of saying yes, he was happy to not be bothered anymore. now he participated in this party counting the minutes until he had to leave.

"come on, let's hang out with the others," jeongyeon said before walking away.

minghao nodded, even though she couldn't see him and followed her.

"what do you mean-.. mean princess peach can kill princess daisy?! you're drunk," a male with jet black hair moved his head wildly, making his hair shake. he faced another male that stood out with red hair, gelled back.

"nO!.. listen, princess daisy s- she's a fucking boSs," the red male slightly slurred. "she'd kick-ass, man~," he dragged before looking at jeongyeon, who had a sour look.

"nevermind, jeongyeon would kick ass, with her scary ass," the red-haired man tried to whisper.

"shut up, jooheon oppa," jeongyeon replied to the redhead while sitting down.

"jeongyeon would kick butt."

"soonyoung, i fucking swear i'll choke you," she said as minghao sat down.

minghao couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend's stupidity. they were the definition of crackheads no matter what, and it worried him. they would turn any situation or conversation into a comedian act. it was amusing to him.

"but we all know, seungcheol hyung, would beat someone's ass, in all honesty," jooheon says.

the small group looks at the couple in the corner, having a quiet conversation close together.

they look away with disgusted looks.

"nah, dude, minghao and his nunchuck headass could beat someone," soonyoung scoff waving his hands around.

minghao opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. instead, he put the cup of water to his lips and finished the rest off in one gulp.

"you guys don't know, junhui," jeongyeon said lowly with a distasteful look. the group turns to look at her with a questioning look.

"i know name... don't know face," soonyoung says, rubbing his chin in thought.

"whose junhui?" jooheon questioned. minghao lifts an eyebrow, wondering the same thing as he wiped the liquid left above his lip.

"wen junhui is a guy you don't want to know. hangs around jackson wang from china, it's been rumored they're in relations to a gang but they never actually confirmed it," jeongyeon finishes not noticing the flinch from minghao at the sudden name.

"how do you know this?" soonyoung asks with an eyebrow raised.

"how does who know what?" seungcheol suddenly asks, crawling out of the sex corner with jeonghan.

"jeongyeon was telling us about, wen junhui," jooheon states leaning back against the couch, eyes heavy.

jeongyeon tensed, but only minghao caught that.

he lifts an eyebrow in curiosity at jeongyeon's response but doesn't question her.

"jeongyeon, i told you to not talk about him," seungcheol aggressively says, stepping towards the couch. his look showed a mixture of emotions as he stared at the younger girl in front of him.  
the two tipsy friends, sitting next to the girl, sober up at seungcheol's aggressive tone. the mood shifts in seconds and minghao can't help but shift uncomfortably in the atmosphere.

he wanted to say something to diffuse the situation, but what was there to say? he had no idea what the issue was with this wen junhui, and although he was curious, he felt as if he shouldn't interfere with him at any cost as he was in relation to a gang. seungcheol's reaction at jeongyeon mentioning junhui was enough for him to know that the unknown boy was supposed to be off-limits to others. minghao won't push past that limit.  
"babe, calm down," jeonghan said pulling his lips into a thin line. he gripped his arm tightly, forcing him to take a couple of steps back as he saw the anger on his boyfriend's face.

"fuck off, seungcheol. it's not like he's here to find out," jeongyeon says through gritted teeth while crossing her arm.

to minghao, it sounded as if she held a grudge to the unfamiliar boy.

soonyoung's eyes danced between the two who were giving each other a fierce glare.

"aHh!"

minghao flinches at the sudden noise along with the others.

jooheon stares at soonyoung waiting for an explanation.

"no fights, okay? we're supposed to- to party," soonyoung says leaning back in the couch once again from his previous tense position.

"yeah, babe, forget it," jeonghan says, eyeing seungcheol with an aggressive look. jeongyeon sits back with a puzzled look settled on her face and minghao itches to break the tension.

"princess peach would kick-ass," minghao mumbles loud enough for the group to hear.

the sentence was enough to break the tension with complaints and confusion. even though soonyoung was threatening to body slam minghao, seungcheol was confused about his friend's life choices. through this they weren't tensed about someone who most didn't know.

talking for another 30 minutes, the tense atmosphere lessening, they explained the different techniques of each princess justifying how each would defeat the other. in the end, everyone was stressed at who could actually win the fight. at this point, minghao was becoming mentally exhausted from thinking of the different ways of how to defeat princess daisy, and honestly, he couldn't make up any more scenarios of how princess peach is superior.  
checking the time on his watch, he notices how late he is and the countless messages he has ignored until now.

fuck.

was his first thought as he read the words.

shit.

was his second thought as he processed the situation in his head.

"minghao, are you okay?" jeonghan asked.

minghao looked up from his phone, instantly turning it off, before noticing his friends glancing at him.

"huh- oh, yeah," minghao paused, collecting his thoughts. "but- um.. i have to go, right now," he states, standing up from his position.

"so soon, it's only-," jeonghan stopped himself checking his phone for the time. "-9:23..," he trails off with a disappointed look.

minghao felt guilty about having to leave early but had no choice. as much as he wanted to stay longer for jeonghan, he couldn't, and he felt terrible. jeonghan was a fantastic friend to minghao despite the shortness of their friendship, but he was always there for minghao. he wished to return the favor; however, he only can sometimes, at other times, he was busy doing important things.

"im sorry, jeonghan hyung," minghao apologies with a bow as he is sorry. "i wish i could stay longer, but something came up."

jeonghan shows disappointment for a brief second before covering it with a smile. he removed himself from his significant other walking towards the younger male.

"it's okay. let me walk you out," jeonghan says as the others say their goodbyes.

"bye, nunchucks!" soonyoung yells for no reason.

"shut up, soonyoung, there's no reason for you to be so fucking loud," jeongyeon scolds.

soonyoung looks.

"where's the respect?" he scolds back. "im older than you!"

"i refuse to believe a hamster is older than me!"

jeonghan and minghao leave, not wanting to hear anything else.

guiding minghao towards the door, jeonghan grips his arm before he can open the door.

minghao looks at him, confused.

"minghao, if you ever need anything.. im here," jeonghan hesitates in saying this watching minghao tense up.

"i- i know, hyung, but im fine, really," minghao stutters now wanting to leave.

jeonghan tells him this often, and it's not that he doesn't like it, its that he's not ready for him to know. minghao has hidden his secret for almost one year from jeonghan and his friends, and he prefers it to be that way. even though he's known his friends for a while, he still disliked the thought of sharing his secret. he would feel like a burden and doesn't want them to treat him any different as they do now.

"okay, minghao, take care," jeonghan says, hugging him.

minghao nods at his sentence before jeonghan opens the door to leave.

minghao thought about turning back and spilling everything but stopped himself. he scolded himself believe he could be stronger than this. he knew he could actually. for three and a half long years, he's been by himself with barely any help and support, so what was so different now?

nothing.

at least, that's what he wanted to believe. 

•°•

"mom," minghao called as he opened the door. "dad."

it was barely 9:40 as he entered the door, and he mentally cursed himself at how late he was. the house dark from the outside as the only light on was the kitchen light.

minghao proceeded to walk there, seeing both his parents there. his dad seated at the dining table and his mom leaning against the counter. they give him a warm smile as they see him walk in with a guilty face.

"mom, dad, im so sorry im late, are they sleep? did you find sicheng's medicine? how was yukhei? we're they behaving today? i scolded them yesterday when you told how they were giving you guys a hard time and-,"  
minghao's mom put a hand to her rumbling son's chest to stop him from speaking.

"honey, they were fine. i gave sicheng his medicine before they fell asleep, and yes, they behaved," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "there's no reason for you to apologize. you know, i love watching my grandkids," she finishes before moving to her husband that made his way over to them.

"hey dad," minghao greets with a smile. "i hope the boys didn't trouble you," minghao once again worries.

"son, everything was fine. we wish for you to stop apologizing. we love watching them, as your mother said," his dad explains, messing with his hair.

"i don't want you guys to feel responsible for them because they are not, but thank you guys, again," minghao concludes, hugging both of them.

steps can be heard stomping down the stairs until suddenly two little brats come to view.

minghao instantly pulls away, watching his two kids fight.

"see told you," the 3 year old snaps.

"you didn't tell me anything," the 5 year old snaps crossing his arms.

"did too, hyung!" the youngest screams in frustration. "mommy!"

minghao chuckles at his youngest behavior as he runs with an upset face.

"tattle teller! this is why you're disowned," the oldest says irritated as yukhei grips his mother's leg.

"sicheng!" minghao snaps at the 5 year old. "you know better than to insult your brother," he scolds.

sicheng crosses his arms. "but mom!"

"apologize," minghao demands through gritted teeth.

sicheng rolls his eyes he glanced at his little brother between his mother's legs.

"im sorry, for telling you the truth, yukhei," sicheng savagely says with a small smirk.

at this point, minghao wanted to strangle his oldest son, wondering where he got that attitude from before remembering who his father was. sicheng was the short version of his father, and it showed at times making minghao slightly crazy. he could barely handle his father, so what made him able to handle sicheng?

"come say goodbye to grandma and papa, they're tired of you," minghao joking says. he watches his kids hug his parents and exchanging little goodbyes until tomorrow. "alright, come on. you guys have school tomorrow."  
minghao grabs both boys' hands after saying a 'goodbye' to his parents and leaving through the front door.

strapping the kids in there designated car seats, they head home as the two boys bickered in the back. minghao drove quietly, thinking about the tension between his two friends from earlier. he thought about the effect of one person could change a mood so quickly, as the atmosphere was light and then uncomfortable the next. it was making minghao curious as to why the unknown man could cause such drastic change, but he also didn't want to question it. the man was related to gang activity, which was something minghao did not need in his life. it would only cause trouble and fear of the safety of his children, and they always came first.

speaking of which, "don't touch me!"

yukhei yelled, moving far away from sicheng's finger.

"im not touching you," sicheng laughed as he kept his finger point at the younger.

minghao held in a laugh at his dramatic sons as he turned the ignition off.

"boys, did grandpa and grandma give you guys baths?" minghao asked, turning in his seat. he watched sicheng answer his question as he began to unbuckle his seat.

"yeah, they said mommy was gonna be tired, so they washed us," sicheng answered.

minghao smiled at the response but also felt guilty.

he didn't want his parents to think that they had to bathe them, it wasn't their responsibility to do it, but he was grateful for the acts. they always helped him in small ways. whether it was watching the boys (which was a big help) or giving him money to help him with gas or groceries, they always contributed to help in minghao's life. he would never forget the acts they do and believed he owed them a lot. the way they always insist on helping their son or even come over sometimes to help with the kids, his parents are still there and soften minghao heart. they love their grandkids as much as minghao loves his kids, and they will always want the best for them.  
"get off the table, yukhei!" minghao shouted at the 3 year old. "it's time to go sleepy town, come on."

"mommy~," yukhei dragged as he whined.

yukhei slowly fell on his knees, on the table, with a quivering lip and watery eyes.

"i don't wanna sleep," he grumbled, shaking his head.

minghao shrugged, not fazed by the younger's attempts to stay up.

"oh well, hurry up, it's already late," the mother picked out the pouting younger and began to walk towards the room where sicheng was already settling down at.

"yukhei thi- thinks, mommy should change bedtime," yukhei mumbles quietly as minghao gently lowers him onto the bed.

"mommy, thinks yukhei and sicheng should go to sleep," minghao says, emphasizing the 'and' while looking towards his oldest son. "i know you aren't sleeping."

"mom, it's the weekend!"

"yeah!"

"give us another hour, mom!"

"yeah!"

"we'll be good!"

"yeah!!"

sicheng tried to reason with his mother while yukhei agreed with everything his older brother said. they watched minghao's movement as glanced between the two.

"no," minghao deadpans.

"tragic," sicheng says instantly.

minghao snapped his neck towards the younger with a questioning gaze.

"who taught you to speak like that?"

"my friend," the younger responds.

minghao pulls his lips in a thin line about the friend he mentioned, making a mental note to see this friend.

"don't you guys want to see daddy tomorrow?" minghao asks, lifting an eyebrow.

they both gasp in surprise.

"really?" yukhei squeaks.

"yes, really," minghao smiles at yukhei, who had the biggest smile stretched across his face. "daddy wants to see you guys tomorrow, and if you sleep now, the faster you'll get to see him."

"okay, yukhei, go sleep now!" he shouts, throwing his covers over himself. minghao walks closer to his bed, with a pout.

"no kissy?" the mother asks.

"oh," yukhei muffled under the blanket before throwing them away from him. he leans up to peck minghao on his cheek and gives him and quick hug before throwing himself back on the bed. "yukhei, can't wait to see daddy."

"i know, baby," minghao nods moving the blankets up to his shoulders before tucking him in lightly.

"mom.. i want kissy," sicheng mumbles quietly.

minghao finishes tucking the youngest in before heading to the oldest.

"sicheng gets a kissy," minghao says leaning down to peck his cheek, but before he could sicheng grips his cheeks with his hands and pecks his mother's forehead. "now-,"

minghao begins to say something until sicheng interrupted him with shocking words.

"i don't want to see daddy."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "as much as i want to go down memory lane, i have to meet up with the kids sperm donor," minghao joked, dreading to meet the father. "i have to go now. i love you both. and please, i don't want a sibling," minghao said before walking away from his parents shouting.

work.

work is always easy for minghao. he did what he had to do, didn't complain and simply left after getting his work done. some days were longer than others and sometimes it was shorter. it always depended on how the day starts. today he definitely felt like work was going to be longer than necessary as it was busier than expected and not to mention the talkative co-worker talking his ear off as he quickly tried to stock the food in the pantry.

"-i mean i wouldn't have been mad if he told me that he had kids straight up, we could talk about it, you know? but he didn't tell me straight up, he lied again. i mean i love kids, you know that, and i never want him to feel as if i would hate him because he had kids with another female or male. i don't mind. it's just another plus-," minghao cut the ranting girl off with an annoyed look.

"maybe, he thought you wouldn't have supported his kids and care about them as much as he did, lalisa. he's probably going through a lot as he is a single parent. he is taking care of kids alone. you should let him know that you want to care for the kids and not just him because in his life, he probably cares about his kids more than you," minghao said to the girl sporting shoulder length sliver hair.

he continued to stack the food at a fast pace as they needed to finish as quick as possible. lalisa slowed a bit upon hearing her co-worker express his own thoughts on the situation she's in.

"oh," was the only thing she said as she began to work silently now, probably having a lot to think about now.

minghao was thankful for the silence as he too had a lot to think about regarding the night before.

sicheng's confession of not wanting to see his father is still a shock to minghao. he never expected sicheng to say that as he was infatuated with his father no doubt. everytime he saw him he would run to him with the biggest smile his little body could muster and look to be the happiest boy, but now minghao couldn't help to think if it was fake. he wondered what could have happened to his child to not want to see his father. could his father have possibly done something? he doesn't know nor does he want to assume. maybe, sicheng was angry at him, it could be a possibility, right?

minghao sighed a deep sigh before getting up from stocking the foods as lalisa was almost done. 

"hey, i'll meet you outside, okay?" minghao said watching lalisa snap out of her thoughts.

"huh? oh um- yeah, okay," she fumbled over her words.

"lalisa, don't beat yourself up over this situation. talk to him, this is a fixable situation, communication is key. okay, honey?" minghao chirped wanting the girls mood to lift.

she nodded her head and put her familiar smile back on face as she quickly begins to finish her task once again.

minghao hoped he helped her with the situation. sure, at times she was undeniably annoying and it irritated him, but at the same time that was who lalisa was and had grown use to her. he could even say that she was a little sister to him as they've been working together for almost a year. minghao had worked longer than her but when she started he was her trainer and she was able to catch on to the work fast and worked hard. he respected her as she did her job quickly and well, but she also tried to pry her way into minghao's life which caught him off guard. she always wanted to know why minghao was the way he was.

mysterious.

in some ways, minghao, was. all his co-workers in general were curious as to why minghao was the way he was but they never questioned him, but then lalisa came. he could still remember how bluntly she asked why he was the way he was which shocked him.

everyday lalisa would guess what he could possibly be hiding and he let her, until one day.

one day, almost a year ago, he got a call from sicheng's preschool about how he had hit someone during snack time. it wasn't the first time, nor was it the last time. minghao had to beg lalisa to cover his shift for him, and she agreed. he was grateful that the girl would cover for him until she made him promise to tell her everything. minghao agreed and sent her his address the next day telling her to come over and she found out why minghao worked hard at work and why he was so secretive.

"minghao, thank god, you finished quick. the waiters need help, it's packed out there!" the manger loudly said over the cooking and talking in the restaurant. "you're one of the fastest waiters here."

minghao bowed at the compliment as a thank you, before quickly tying an apron on and washing his hands before rounding the corner to start serving the dishes.

minghao has worked at a five star hotel for almost 3 years. he worked in the restaurant that was part of the hotel and enjoyed it at times. sure, sometimes he wanted to smack some of customers, but the tips given were the best part and it was worth it. usually, minghao worked as a waiter as he is one of the fastest waiters but he also was assigned as a buser and stocker at times also. it was a lot of work, but at the end of the day he was able to put food on the table at home for his kids, clothe them and provide shelter for them and that was more important than his own well being.

specifically, today it was busy as it was a saturday brunch. it was hitting close to noon and the seats were quickly filling making a full house and a line out the door. minghao quickly knew it was going to be a tough day with serving and picking up after the customers all day.

quickly dismissing the cons of today's shift he picked up a couple of trays after asking what tables he was serving today and was off to serve the ethic korean, american and thai food they served here. they had great varieties here to choose from and minghao could understand why they were popular. they served high class food along with great customer service everyday as the employees were expected to always listen to the customer. 

the customer is always right.

the employees lived by that rule all day, everyday they came into work. minghao especially, he strived to be the best employer to help benefit him which it sometimes did, but sometimes others wouldn't bat an eye. it didn't stop him from working hard nonetheless.

minghao served the dishes to the correct tables, not forgetting to ask if they needed anything before leaving.

he tucked the two thin trays under his arm before moving towards the table that was ready to take their order.

trying to find his notepad to write down the order he began to speak.

"welcome to seokjin's kitchen, im going to be your server today, how may i hel-," minghao was cut by a voice he would always recognize even if he went deaf.

"mommy!" the 3 year old said loudly. 

yukhei.

"hey, mom," the 5 year old said after the other finished greeting their mother. 

sicheng.

minghao looked between the two boys with wide eyes before giving a pointed glare towards his father.

"dad, what are you doing here?!" minghao hissed towards the older man.

he sheepishly smiled at his son rubbing the back of his neck.

"we're hungry," he simply said.

"it's expensive."

"minghao, you know i can pay for it."

"mommy, hyung is bad. he didn't take pill," yukhei told on his older brother who glared at him.

"what? i did to. he's lying," sicheng said crossing his arms and leaned back against his chair.

minghao's motherly instincts kicked in and he might have forgot that he is at work. his gaze immediately fell onto his older son as a scowl settled into his face.

this wasn't a new thing to hear as sicheng hated to take his medication, but it was needed. sicheng wasn't prescribed for a daily medication for nothing, he had a hard time controlling himself, especially in preschool, so minghao took it upon himself to check in with his doctor about the symptoms he saw. the doctor had told him he had a mild case of anger management and also ADHD. it was almost a slap in the face for minghao when he heard what he had. minghao began to blame himself for not noticing sooner and never thought to try and understand why he was like the way he was. sicheng didn't like the pills he had to take as it always made him feel sleepy but it was suppose to. the pills helped him be calm and lower the chance of his anger building. minghao made sure to give him his pills although they were expensive, it helped and thats what mattered more.

"sicheng, you know you're suppose to take your pills. are you giving grandma and grandpa a hard time?" minghao questioned dropping his arms in disappointment.

"no mommy, i just don't want to feel tired today," sicheng replied tapping his foot against his chair and fiddling with his fingers.

minghao noticed the movements his son was having, and became worried.

"dad, has he been okay today?" minghao asked.

he nods.

"he has, hasn't had an episode, just been moving around a lot and talking more," his dad states.

minghao pulled his lips into a thin line letting a quiet sigh escape.

"okay, fine, you don't have to take your pill, but... i will be telling your father," minghao reasons pulling his notepad back out and a pen realizing he's at work.

"mom~," sicheng drags whining.

"i don't want to hear it. you decided not to take your morning pill so this is your consequence," minghao snapped making sicheng bit his tongue not saying a word.

"yukhei wants juice," yukhei suddenly says banging his hands on his high chair the restaurant provides.

"yukhei is getting milk and beef noodles," minghao said writing down an order for his youngest. "and for sicheng, spicy chicken noodles and water."

sicheng nods liking what his mother gave him before rubbing his hands together feeling a sudden surge of energy go through him.

"what would you like, dad?" minghao asked.

"water and jjajangmyeon that's it," he said closing the menu. minghao nods grabbing the menus at the table.

"i'll be right back, boys mommy will be back. be good for grandpa," minghao states before walking away hearing sicheng start a conversation with his grandparent.

minghao walks into the kitchen attaching the note listed food onto a metal bar calling out for a chef and putting the menus away.

he recites the meals before going to fill up the drinks for his unexpected family sitting in the restaurant. putting one tray away that was tucked into his arm he begins to fill the cups.

"minghao, is that chengie and heihei i see out there? and mr. xu?" lalisa comes up grabbing the water to fill up an empty cup.

minghao nods a scowl on his face.

"yes, my dad brought those brats here," minghao clarifies pouring milk into a plastic cup and covering it with a lid.

"you don't seem so happy," lalisa says quietly putting the water down.

"im actually really happy that they're here, it's just that im shocked," minghao stated.

it was true. minghao was really shocked to find his boys here but he was happy that he was able to see them. it gave him a burst of energy to finish the day off.

"okay, well, i'll see you on break if they give us one," lalisa says before rushing off to get to work while minghao moved the three drinks onto the tray he had before walking back out into the restaurant.

"alright, im back," minghao said setting the tray down and started to hand the drinks out. he grabbed a straw from his apron and immediately begin to tear the paper away from the straw to stick it in yukhei's cup. he did the same for sicheng not minding the complaints he gave to minghao and then did it for his father.

"im not a kid, minghao," his dad says.

"well, dad, things change."

°•°

after minghao's dad surprised his son with his kids, work seemed easier. minghao put all his energy to work hard until end of shift and even cut his break short to get back to work. he felt he wanted to work hard for his kids that day and he did. he worked so hard when lalisa hugged him he honestly clasped in her as from exhaustion. it wasn't knew as he tend to do this at times but it was worrisome as his co-workers seemed to always tell him not overwork himself.

he never listened. 

minghao drove to his parents house to grab his kids expecting them to be ready as usual, but today wasn't that day.

walking into the house he saw his two son's wrestling in the living room while his parent sat in the dining room table with a glasses of wine and a bottle of wine in the middle of the table. minghao mentally punched himself at the sight of his parents and the stressful looks they had on their faces.

"oh my god, no," minghao said walking past his son's choking each other.

his mother huffed a breathe and he frowned.

"yeah, they weren't the best today," his mother said eyes heavy from the stressful day.

minghao couldn't blame her. the boys were hard to take care of with all the energy built up in them. he knew how bad they could get if they really wanted to but they never dared to be bad with minghao.

"im so sorry mom, i'll ask lalisa to watch them tomorrow, you guys deserve a break," minghao said hugging his mom from behind. "you guys need it so don't even try to fight me on this, plus, sicheng is starting kindergarten next week which means you'll be kid free from now on."

minghao's heart begins to beat furiously at the mention of sicheng school. it was going to be hard seeing his first child officially start school this year. he already went to the school for orientation and signed everything that needed to be signed. the only thing left was to get him his shots for school and bring the paper work to the office. the only thing that worried minghao was the teacher. he had yet to meet the teacher and he wanted to see who was going to teach his kid.

"i still remember when you had your first day of kindergarten," his mom said.

mr. xu let out a loud laugh remembering the way minghao acted on that day.

minghao pulled his lips together and stared at his dad.

"thank you so much for reminding me, mom," he said sarcastically. "i still remember how i threw up when i was introducing myself," minghao sighed in embarrassment as his cheeks begin to heat up.

"yeah, and your dad had to call off work to get you," his mother laughed downing the rest of her wine.

minghao watched her and that was his cue to go.

"as much as i want to go down memory lane, i have to meet up with the kids sperm donor," minghao joked dreading to meet the father. "i have to go now. i love you both. and please, i don't want a sibling," minghao said before walking away from his parents shouting. 

"i said no touchy!"

"well, you touched me first!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!" 

sicheng launched himself on the younger and started to struggle to hold him down. minghao only rolled his eyes at the two who normally fought like this.

"listen kids, we're going to see daddy," minghao clapped his hand to get his children's attention.

yukhei looked over sicheng as he was hunched over the younger.

"yes! daddy!" yukhei yelled switching from chinese to korean and started talking gibberish not making sense. he easily pushed sicheng over making him fall besides him shocking both his mom and sicheng.

who would have thought this small 3 year old could push a 5 year old over with such ease?

not minghao or sicheng.

yukhei quickly got up and ran towards minghao gripping his hand.

"come on, mommy!" yukhei said forcing him to turn towards the front door. again he surprised minghao with the sudden strength he had to pull him.

"come on, sicheng- jesus yukhei wait we need your shoes!" minghao called. 

the ride to the destination to meet the kid's dad was silent, aside from yukhei saying gibberish. every so often, minghao glanced in the rearview mirror to glance at sicheng who looked upset. his words from last night echoed in minghao's head once again making his heart twist.

he wanted his kids to love their dad endlessly. it was what he deserved as he is a great father. he would do anything for his kids and it showed. he loves them way more then they love him that's a fact. he'd give anything to see them all the time which he does see them often, but always with minghao never alone.

"sicheng, baby, whats wrong?" minghao said stopping at a red light.

sicheng snapped his head up from his fingers and shook his head.

"n-nothing, mom," he lied looking away from his mom.

minghao pursed his lips at the lie.

"come on tell, mommy, i don't want you to be upset," minghao stated.

he saw sicheng start to bring his two index fingers together and tap them together continuously.

"well, i don't like it when mommy and daddy fight because it makes mommy sad and i don't like mommy being sad," sicheng mumbled this out quickly. "so i don't want to see daddy make mommy sad."

minghao was stuck on what to say next so he began to drive. he knew damn well that he always fought with the kid's father, but he forgot the affect it could have on his kids. in this moment he felt terrible for his son's having to experience their parents always fighting each other. not only were they separate, but they constantly fought everytime they meet which wasn't healthy. minghao couldn't help the guilt that rest on his shoulder at the sudden realization of sicheng not wanting to see his father. it was partly minghao's fault that the child didn't want to see the other parent. he let the fights happen and even sometimes initiated it at times.

"daddy and mommy won't fight today, okay?" minghao promised.

sicheng looked at him and nodded his head.

"okay," he said in a soft voice.

arriving at the destination yukhei was eager to get out of his car seat while sicheng quietly unbuckled himself from the booster seat.

"hold on, yukhei," minghao mumbled as he started to unbuckle the excited kid.

"i want daddy!" he demanded.

"i know, we have to find him," minghao said checking the time before hauling yukhei on his hip scared he'll run off. "sicheng, hold my hand," minghao said after closing the door and locking the car.

they walked into the cafè together and searched for the person he came to meet.

minghao was late that was for sure.

"daddy!" yukhei yelled gaining attention from some of the people that were there. minghao gave them a sheepish smile before setting down the the child who desperately missed their parent.

minghao watched him dodge the chairs and make his way to the parent.

sicheng gripped minghao's hand and started swinging their hands that are holding each other.

"hey, there midget," the sperm donor greeted picking him up for a hug.

minghao shook his head to move the black hair in his face. he bent down to sicheng level and begin to mess with his hair.

"you want to go say hi to daddy?" minghao asked in a soft voice.

sicheng shrugged.

"okay, well, you wanna stick with mommy for now?" minghao asked.

he nodded.

"alright," he said gripping his hand and walking towards the booth already reserved for them.

minghao made sicheng go in first before making his way in.

"hey, minghao," the man in front of the mother chirped.

minghao made a small smile nodding his head towards him.

"hello, jackson."

∆

jjajangmyeon- black bean noodles


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "of course you can, but jackson, i dont need six hundred dollars," minghao again begins to shove the money into the older's chest.

jackson.

he was a pain in the ass, an amazing father and a horrible partner.

jackson and minghao definitely had a history starting freshmen year of high school. minghao has known him for 7 years and all he could say was that, jackson can suck a fat one and die.

he went through a lot with jackson and despite want to hate him for it he'd do it all again for sicheng and yukhei. they deserved a father like jackson as he always tried to be there for them whenever and spoiled them rotten, but minghao deserved way better then someone like jackson.

sad but true.

everything was complicated between them and it will most likely stay like that for a long time. they couldn't get along at all except when it was about the kids, but when it came to themselves it always ended in a fight.

"i hope you don't mind, but i already ordered," jackson said before yukhei gripped his face pulled him towards him.

"i missed you, daddy," yukhei grumbles in korean.

"i missed you too, bubby," jackson says his lips squished together by the younger.

minghao glanced at sicheng who was tapping his feet at a fast pace and drumming his finger along the table.

"i don't mind," minghao pauses letting out a long tired sigh. "just as long as you ordered coffee for me," he lets out pulling sicheng closer to him.

"i did- ow, let go, yukhei," jackson says pulling the younger's hand away from his face. he massages his face with a hurt expression. "that kid is strong."

minghao nods as sicheng wraps his arms around his mother.

"yeah, he's stronger than sicheng now," minghao states rubbing the said boys back in comfort.

jackson glances at sicheng with a frown noticing how down his son is.

"is he okay?" jackson asks as yukhei starts jumping up and down pulling his father's arm aggressively.

he was ready to fight and it shows.

"yeah, he's just a little upset tonight," minghao mumbles looking at the oldest son with slight concern.

jackson hears sicheng feet continuously tap against the floor and he glances at his fingers rubbing circles on minghao's side.

"has he taken his pills today?" jackson asks picking up on the boys fidgeting.

"you wanna tell daddy, what you did today?" minghao questioned.

sicheng sighs pulling away from the warmth of his mother.

"i didn't want to be tired today, so i didn't take the pills today when grandma ask me to," sicheng quietly finished his story before leaning back against minghao.

jackson would be lying if he said he didn't love the sight of his son clinging to the mother who birthed his kids. he could watch all day, everyday, but things weren't like that.

at least, not anymore.

"sicheng, you know better than to disrespect your grandma," the father scolded his child.

"he did good today without it, dad came by my work today and he was fine without it," minghao informed him. "but that doesn't mean you can skip it."

"daddy, i want juice," yukhei complained still tugging on his arm.

minghao opened his mouth to deny him but jackson spoke first.

"yukhei, you know it's too late to drink juice, i got you some milk instead," jackson says.

yukhei sinks in the booth and slowly to the floor but the parents don't mind him any attention knowing he'll eventually sit in the booth again.

"jackson," minghao calls to the father watching sicheng. he looks at minghao and watches his gaze harden.

"yes?"

"i heard from a friend that you we're in relations to a gang," minghao calmly says not wanting to lose his temper yet.

minghao has been wanting to ask jackson for an explanation since the words came out of jeongyeon's mouth. minghao was afraid of the answer hoping he would say no, but then again this was jackson. anything could be possible.

"a wh- what?!" jackson hisses shocked.

"a gang," minghao says matter of factly. "i need you to tell me the truth on if it's true or not."

jackson was shook.

he never thought minghao would ask such a thing. jackson was stupid, he knew that, but he wasn't stupid enough to be in relations to gangs when he had a family to support. he would never live with himself if he put his family in danger, he never wanted to. being in relations or even thinking about a gang was a 'hell no' to him.

"i'll tell you the truth, minghao and it's a hell no," jackson firmly says. "im not in any type of relations to a gang."

minghao nodded his head.

"okay, so what about this wen junhui guy?" minghao asked. "do you know him?"

jackson had to really search his head for this name mention. it was a familiar name jackson has heard of and sat there for a couple of seconds trying to find a face to the name.

wen junhui.

"oh!" jackson said. "i know him."

wen junhui was someone jackson barely knew. they hung out a few times last year, but stopped after hearing the rumors about him. his rumors spreader like wildfire and jackson knows a lot of people so he knew about him fast. he had multiple rumors about him, all were bad which made jackson wary of him. it was the main reason he stopped hanging with him. now that he looked back it at, he was a suspicious dude that did a lot of suspicious things. now, he could care less as he hadn't talked to him in a while.

"yeah, he's apparently also in relations to gangs. if you hang around him jackson-," before minghao could finish jackson cut him off.

"no, i don't hang around him. last year i did, but barely. i heard a few rumors and dipped," jackson explained watching sicheng slowly slide down the booth and onto the floor where yukhei is.

minghao nodded taking in the information.

he didn't know if he could trust him as he's told him many lies before.

"here's your order, we got a coffee with creamer, a coke, 2 milks and a slice of double chocolate cake," the waiter says setting the items down one by one.

minghao eyes widen at the slice of cake sitting in the middle of the table before glancing at jackson with a questioning look.

"cake!" yukhei screams. a slap sounds the quiet cafè. "ow!"

jackson and minghao look at each other with a knowing look as it was time for sicheng to take his medication before he tries to kill yukhei.

yukhei begins to cry under the table as sicheng skids back into his seat with an angry look on his face.

"m- moma!" yukhei wails as jackson grabs the crying kid.

minghao let's out curse words in his head as he stands up to hold the child. yukhei latches onto minghao tightly crying into his neck. minghao immediately coos at the young boy trying to calm him down and starts to walk out of the cafè while jackson scolds the other.

walking towards the car yukhei continues to ball in minghao's arms his he bounces him to try and calm him down.

"it's okay, yukhei, mommy's got you," minghao softly says in his ear as he rubs yukhei's hair slightly.

he unlocks the door on the passenger side where his backpack lays and opens it. he digs through it trying to find sicheng's medication for him to take. he digs until he hears the familiar rattle of it and grabs it instantly.

yukhei grows silent as they walk back to the cafè towards the booth.

sicheng is now with jackson, an angry look displayed on his face as jackson has a frown on his face.

when minghao approached them, he handed jackson the medication before sliding into the booth with yukhei still clinging onto him. jackson notices the tired look in minghao's eyes and makes a mental note to ask how he is.

minghao stays quiet watching jackson grind the pill into powered with a spoon before putting it into the milk he got for sicheng.

"mommy?" yukhei suddenly says lifting his head up to look at minghao.

minghao hums in response sipping on the coffee jackson got him, moving his gaze towards the once crying child.

"yukhei and cake," he pouts his dark brown eyes going wide.

minghao purses his lips at him thinking about the consequences.

it was hitting around nine which was late. if he ate the cake he would most likely complain tomorrow about a stomach ache. but then again, minghao barely ever let the kids have sweet treats. maybe tonight he would let yukhei have some.

"how about you ask daddy," minghao says looking jackson monitor sicheng with drinking his milk.

yukhei jumps out of minghao's arm and runs towards jackson to get an answer.

"daddy! daddy! daddy, yukhei and cake, please. mommy told yukhei ask daddy," yukhei switches from chinese to korean having a hard time speaking in one language. although, he was better in korean then his native language, he tends to switch between the two when he spoke for a long time as he hasn't fully grasped one language yet. sicheng spoke better in his native language, chinese, than korean so he tends to speak more chinese than korean which concerned minghao as he was about to start school.

jackson looked towards minghao as he crosses his legs. the mother nodded with a smile planted on his face. he loved to watch his kids and the father interact. he would never get tired of it as it was the best thing to see for him.

"yeah, bubby, go for it," he says watching him climb into his lap. jackson pulls the cake towards him and hands him a fork to eat it with.

"what's the cake for, anyways?" minghao asked raising a brow.

"well, it was for sicheng, as he was starting kindergarten this week," jackson said glancing at the still angry 5 year old.

"you spoil them rotten," minghao states with a smile jackson would give everything to see everyday.

"i know," he replies. "i wanted to take sicheng out to shop for a new school uniform and some school supplies."

jackson suggests this looking at minghao who looked hesitant.

as much as he wanted to let jackson take sicheng by himself, he couldn't find it in him to trust the other as much as he should. jackson has done unforgivable things in the past which resulted in how things are now. minghao wanted to trust jackson as he is his past lover and the father of his children, but the mother instinct in him told him not to and that's what he goes by. he had to think of the safety of his children and trusted very few people with them alone and sadly, that doesn't include jackson.

"i have to get his shots on monday, how about you come with me and then we'll go shopping, hmm?" minghao asked.

it was a huge stab in jackson's chest knowing minghao still didn't trust him with his own kids. it hurt no doubt and he tried to understand, but his anger took over.

"why can't you trust me?" jackson demands.

minghao scoffed at him as if the question is obvious.

"please, don't jackson, not now," minghao breaths out, trying to avoid a fight.

yukhei's face is covered in chocolate along with his hands and minghao picks up a napkin to clean him.

"you never want to talk about it," jackson mutters.

"because it's obvious why i don't trust you. you know what you did. we've argued about it multiple times," minghao snaps back while wiping yukhei's dirty hands.

sicheng sinks into the corner glancing between his two parents.

"it's been almost two years, minghao," jackson reasons.

"yeah, but when did you get out of rehab?" minghao snaps again moving the almost finished cake away from yukhei.

jackson stays quiet giving his answer to minghao.

minghao sighs.

"im sorry, jackson. it may have happened two years ago but you're still recovering from your old ways which isn't good," minghao pauses moving yukhei's milk towards him. "drink it... i've given you many chances to prove yourself within the last 5 years and your barely doing it now, forgive me for looking out for my kids."

at this point jackson had nothing else to say as he kissed yukhei's temple.

"yukhei and cake," yukhei grumbles quietly upset.

"drink your milk, baby," minghao says.

sicheng feels the tension and frowns.

"mommy," he says quietly. minghao moves his gaze to the oldest son and freezes remembering their conversation from early.

"aish," minghao says quietly hitting his forehead softly before speaking again. "come here, sichengie."

sicheng slides under the booth and crawls to minghao who picks him up. the boy hugs minghao upset at his parents fighting again and the broken promise minghao made him.

"you promised," sicheng says.

"i know. mommy forgot. mommy's sorry," minghao said catching jackson's gaze and frowns at him.

"mommy shouldn't be sorry," he replies before tightening his grip on minghao feeling tired. minghao simply rests his own tired head against his head against sicheng's, watching jackson control a whiny yukhei.

jackson nodded his head in sicheng direction as if asking what's wrong and minghao heaved a sigh.

"he doesn't like it when we fight," minghao states softly caressing his back.

minghao yawns suddenly.

"how long was your shift, minghao?" jackson asks as yukhei buries his head in jackson's neck.

"yukhei tired."

"around 12 hours. im pretty fucking tired," minghao covers his mouth as the word slipped.

"i can see you are. come on, the boys are tired too," jackson softly says getting up.

usually, minghao, would want to pick up their table before they leave, but today he didn't feel like it. he was beyond tired for working as hard as he did today , though he didn't regret it. seeing his kids were the perfect boost of energy he needed to get through the busy day and he did. now, he was just exhausted and wanted to pass out.

together they made their way out the cafè, after paying at the cashier and apologizing for the ruckus they cause before heading towards minghao's car.

after he unlocked and started the car, they put the put the two sleepy children in their assigned seat.

pulling the seat belt over sicheng's body, he secures it before closing the door, waiting for jackson to finish.

"will you be alright?" jackson asks closing yukhei's door.

minghao nods brushing a hand through his jet black hair.

"i always am," minghao clarifies.

he watches jackson move towards him and he steps back a little not knowing what he's going to do.

"here," the older says pulling minghao's hand forward and putting sicheng's medication in his hand. minghao is about to pull his hand away but jackson slaps some cash into his hand too.

"jackson, what the fuck?" minghao hisses towards him, staring the amount of cash in his hands. "jackson, this is too-"

jackson cuts him off.

"it's not too much. consider it child support," jackson shrugs sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

minghao immediately shakes his head shoving the money back in jackson's chest.

"that's six hundred dollars!" the mother exclaims.

"i know," the older replies not bothering to move the small hand from his chest.

"that's a lot of money."

"i know."

"where did you even get it?"

jackson shrugs.

"i started working again. picked up a job or two," jackson says.

minghao gives him a look letting his hand slide off the others chest.

"okay, so i sold a few things and dug around my savings account. the point is, i want to help you more financially."

minghao scratches the back of his head, looking distraught.

"jackson, why are you in your savings account? you have to pay off those debts. plus, you're already about to buy, sicheng, new clothes-" once again jackson cuts him off.

"minghao, let me take care of my kids please. i want to help you provide shelter again, clothe them and feed them. can i not?" jackson questions. minghao can't help but have the urge to strangle the man hovering him.

"of course you can, but jackson, i don't need six hundred dollars," minghao again begins to shove the money into the older's chest.

"minghao," jackson starts. he grabs minghao's hand and stares at him. "im fixing my ways. i want to help provide for my kids. take it."

minghao rolls his eyes letting his hand drop from jackson's grasp making him frown a little.

"fine, but whatever i don't need im putting it in the boys saving account," minghao compromises.

jackson nods his head agreeing with him.

minghao opens the door to his running vehicle as jackson turns around to walk.

"jackson wait!" minghao calls.

jackson immediately turns around.

"yeah?"

"thank you." 

•°•

sunday morning, wasn't the best morning for minghao.

he woke up late and had to rush to get dress while trying to wake up his sons. yukhei complained about having a stomach ache while sicheng refused to take his medication. minghao forgot to put his uniform in the dryer making it damp and smell of mildew. he had to quickly find a similar outfit to take place in his uniform today until he had time to wash his clothes tonight. minghao also forgot to charge his phone last night making his phone almost dead.

he needed to call lalisa to ask her watch the kids. he rarely asked her to watch the kids as he felt guilty everytime he did, but he needed to today as he wanted to give his parents a break.

"sicheng, i need you to drink the milk," minghao commanded to his stubborn child.

"no!"

minghao almost lost his patience.

"m-moma," yukhei cried from his bed. "it hu- hurt," he cries.

"i know baby, im trying to find you some medicine. give mommy a minute," minghao said rubbing yukhei's cheek softly before rushing to his bathroom where he kept all of the medicine.

he quickly rummaged through his drawers and cabinets before he found a child pain relief. he reads the label quickly reading through the directions and what symptoms it cures before rushing off again.

in the kitchen to grabs a spoon for yukhei to take his medicine with and a water.

"alright, take this," minghao said bringing the liquid medicine to his youngest's mouth. yukhei does and instantly regrets it.

"ew!" yukhei complains.

"one more," minghao says.

yukhei shakes his head being stubborn like his hyung.

"no!"

minghao frowns.

"yukhei needs to take it to feel better," he says.

yukhei perks up.

"yukhei feel better?" he asks pointing at the liquid on the spoon. minghao nods encouraging. "okay."

he drinks the next spoonful and scrunches his face up in disgust at the bitter taste. minghao opens the water before handing it to him.

with yukhei settled he turns towards sicheng who has an angry look on his face, glaring at the milk mixed with his medication.

"sicheng, please drink it," minghao pleads wanting to give him one more chance.

"no. i don't want to be tired," he stubborn says turning away from his mother.

"you're gonna make mommy sad. is that what sicheng wants?" the parent questions.

sicheng shakes his head.

"well, taking your pills will make mommy super duper happy," minghao smiles hoping sicheng will drink his milk.

he pouts as he wraps his hand around the cup filled with liquid and proceeds to drink it. minghao waits until it's empty before ruffling sicheng's fluffy hair.

"good job, mommy has to get dressed now. watch yukhei."

with that minghao once again rushes out to find an appropriate outfit to dress in for work. it takes him a good fifteen minutes to decide before heading to the bathroom to fix his hair. he quickly runs a brush through it so doesn't look like birds lived in it and fixed his mullet some before finding his pair of black work shoes to put on.

he packs his bag for work quickly throwing things he needs in there, not forgetting to grab his phone, before going to the boys room to pack their bags.

he grabs an outfit for each child, a couple of toys, sicheng's medicine and yukhei's medicine just in case his stomach hurts again before throwing a couple of socks and underwear in it in case of an accident before rushing them into the living room.

sicheng pulls his shoes on as minghao helps yukhei who's struggling to put his shoes on before he flies out the door with everything he needs and the two boys gripping his hands.

"minghao?" a female's voice sounds through the phone.

"lalisa?" minghao asks.

"yeah, do you need something?" she chirps.

he could hear her smile through the phone.

"yes, could you please watch the kids for me today while i work?" minghao pleads while passing cars on the road.

"yes! of course, i can! it's been ages since i last watched them!" she excitedly says. "bring them over! you know where i live."

minghao thanks her before hanging up the phone to focus on the road filled with traffic. he inwardly groaned as he checked the time frequently calculating how late he is.

"mom, where we going?" sicheng asks from the back.

minghao glances at him in rear view before answering.

"mommy's gonna drop you off at lalisa's house," minghao answers.

"lala noona?!" yukhei yells.

minghao chuckles at his son's outburst.

"yeah, are you excited?"

"yes, lala noona the best. lala noona make stuff for yukhei and yukhei really like it-" minghao stops listening as yukhei begins to mix his languages with a lot of baby gibberish.

yukhei hasn't quite conquered either language so he talked baby gibberish often.

for the rest of the ride minghao is panicking silently about being late while yukhei fills the silence with thirteen reasons why he loves lala noona.

lalisa was like the female version of jackson when came to the kids. she spoils them rotten when she has them and takes great care of them when minghao asks her to watch them. he wondered how she developed such skills in caring for toddlers until she confessed one drunken night. years ago lalisa's parent were involved in a car accident making her and her twin brother become orphans at a young age. in orphanage they didn't have time to care for the children there and forced lalisa to care for the infants and toddlers there even at a young age. she grew up having to care for those children and vows to adopt them when she can save enough money to.

it was a sad life lalisa lived, but she embraced it which made minghao respect her. she was responsible despite how young she was and it made minghao trust her with ease as she showed her loyalty and truth.

"lala noona!" yukhei called as lalisa walking down the driveway of her old home.

lalisa has only recently got her home due to the will her parents left her. if they were ever to die, they put the house in lalisa and her twin brother's name to have when they turn the age of 21 which they only recently turned.

"heihei!" lalisa calls back her arms wide open for a hug.

minghao walks over to her with a sleeping sicheng in his arms and smiles big for lalisa.

"thank you so much for watching them on such short notice," minghao thanks the female.

"of course! i missed my godchildren," lalisa says. minghao chuckles at her as he follows his co-worker inside where he is greeted by a tired looking male walking out of the kitchen with a milk mustache on his upper lip. laying the sleeping child on the couch minghao pecks his forehead.

"hey, moma!" kunpimook greets minghao by his nickname.

the mother sends a scowl to the younger when he hears the nickname.

"hello, kunpimook," minghao says with less enthusiasm. "as much as i want to scold you, i can't. im late for work, sorry."

"it's fine, don't apologise. lalisa scolds me enough already," kunpimook confesses walking towards minghao wanting a hug.

"i do not!" lalisa defends herself from the kitchen.

kunpimook squeezes the mother unnecessarily tight making minghao hit his arm.

"ow, you fat baby!" minghao complains pulling away from the younger. "that hurt!"

kunpimook shrugs making minghao shake his in disbelief. the younger wipes the milk residue off the upper lip of the older.

"yah! im not your child," the embarrassed adult says.

"and elephants can fly," minghao jokes. "i have to go now. yukhei come give mommy kisses!"

lalisa comes to view with a happy yukhei in her hands.

"yukhei give mommy kisses," yukhei claps his hands before grabbing minghao's face and slobbers on minghao's forehead a bit before letting him go.

lalisa and kunpimook coo at the sight.

"thank you, baby. now, you be good for lala noona and mook mook hyung," minghao ruffles his hair before turning towards the female. "okay, sicheng took his pill this morning, but if he starts becoming a pain give him another one. yukhei, had a stomach ache this morning so i gave him some medicine. if it comes back give him two spoonfuls and he should be fine other than that thank you for watching them, i have to go, im super late!"

after minghao rushed the important stuff out he shoved the kids backpack in kunpimook's hands and kissed his cheek before heading out the door.

"he's amazing," kunpimook admires the olders actions while wiping the kids off his cheek.

lalisa let's out a sigh nodding her head as yukhei pulls her short sliver hair.

"he really is."

∆


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sicheng, you always wear shorts," the mother reasons while adjusting the child who was close to him. 
> 
> "but not for school."
> 
> "yes you have." 
> 
> "no, this is different."

shots.

minghao personally hated them. he didn't like it when they had to stick a sharp needle into his skin. they did it quickly but it was still something minghao disliked. he could still remember when he had to get an IV while he was pregnant both time to make sure everything was okay and he hated it.

the parent watched as the nurse was talking to his son with a soft voice explaining how he was going to insert the shots.

"im going to give you three shots, okay?" the nurse started waiting sicheng to nod. "i'll give you two on your left arm and one on your right. it's gonna go by so fast you'll barely feel it."

sicheng nods his head staying calm while minghao on the other hand crossed his arm and anxiously bit his nails.

"can you please be careful when you do this? i just don't want my son to cry, you know- oh and also please try to-" minghao was interrupted.

"minghao, calm down. you act like this is his first time getting shots," jackson says trying to calm down the worried mother.

he failed.

"calm down?! how can i calm down, jackson? he's five and they're giving him three shots! last time he had shots he was 2! he's gonna be in so much-," minghao was interrupted by sicheng standing in between the two parents.

"look, mom, im fine," sicheng says showing the bandaids that have been placed on him.

jackson gives minghao a look.

minghao looks at the nurse feeling embarrassed about being about overreacting on such a small situation.

he bows at the male who has a small smile on his face

"im sorry, for him overreacting, and making your job hard for you," jackson says softly. he gets a slight hit on his arm from minghao who grabs the child's hand.

"it's okay. many parents worry for their child, it's totally okay," the nurse says patting jackson's arm and leaving it there.

minghao's eyes zoom in on the hand rest of jackson's arm.

"yeah, minghao, is just really worried about our kids, sometimes it's cute other times it's overbearing. i thought i was protective," jackson chuckles at the end while the nurse laughs obnoxiously loud.

"im sure you can be just as protective. it depends on the situation maybe. he gets protective over the small stuff while you get protective over the big stuff," the nurse giggles moving his hand to run through his hair.

"yeah, i guess it's something like that," jackson says before averting his eyes to minghao who was checking over sicheng's band-aids and fixing his hair. "but, small things turn into big thing. minghao would never let that happen."

jackson grins at minghao a second more before grabbing the nurse's hand.

"anyways, thank you for helping us," jackson says.

"oh, of course," the nurse says slightly dejected as the father walks away.

"jackson, did you get the sicheng's shot records?" minghao asks.

jackson instantly turns around calling for the nurse again.

"excuse me," the nurse turns around at jackson's voice with a big smile.

"yes?"

"can i get sicheng's shot records?"

the nurse's smile fades a little before clearing his throat.

"of- of course, it's um... right here," he says pulling it out the manila folders to over the recent shot records of the five year old.

"thank you so much again," jackson says before running off to his family.

walking out of the clinic together jackson tightly holds the paperwork while minghao holds sicheng's hand with a slight annoyed look.

minghao obviously saw the way the male nurse was acting towards jackson. the soft voice, giggling, touching. it was all apart of flirting. it was way to obviously for minghao to not know how hard the nurse was trying to get at the father of his kids. minghao was tired, not blind. it made him annoyed how the nurse bluntly did it during work hours and right in front of a five year old. minghao had distracted the little boy by pestering him about the shots he just had and began to fix his hair. he honestly thought jackson had more morals to flirt when their child wasn't present to see.

minghao bit his tongue when they were in the car only wanting to voice his thoughts, but it annoyed him to no end as the sight of the nurse touching his arm kept appearing.

without knowing, the mother clicked his tongue in annoyance, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"are you okay?" jackson questions with an eyebrow raised.

minghao only nods.

"yeah. hey, sicheng, you want some ice cream?" minghao asks, not wanting the attention to be on him.

"yes!" he yells excited. he didn't get to have any of the cake that his father got so he was upset yukhei was able to eat sweet treats and not him. now he could brag.

jackson questioned minghao's behavior as he saw his lips pursed and fingerings tapping the steering wheel. he didn't know what minghao was feeling but he did know that there was a possibility it had something to do with the nurse flirty with him.

obviously jackson knew he was flirting, he didn't have two kids by simply talking to minghao.

he was amazed by the way minghao was reacting to it.

no not amazed, flabbergasted.

it was clear that jackson and minghao were never getting back together, but jackson couldn't help to have feelings for the younger. it was the man who birthed his kids and helped to become better than he was. they went through hell together and sure, sometimes, jackson wasn't there but it didn't dismiss the fact that he eventually took the responsibility of his actions. sicheng was definitely unplanned, but with yukhei they both knew what they were doing and the responsibility of having him. at that time they were making their family together, now they were separated.

"alright, honey, what do you want? today's all about you," jackson says as if it's his birthday.

sicheng looked at all the variety of ice creams, as jackson held him and minghao by his side, also looking for a choice.

"that one," he pointed his finger at a light pink colored ice cream and minghao bent down to read the ingredients.

he mumbled them to himself quietly before standing up straight. he let out a frown.

"sorry, buddy, but it has strawberries in it," minghao sighed.

"so?"

"sicheng, you'll get sick if you eat the strawberry," jackson answers.

sicheng stares at him not understanding jackson.

"sick strawberry?" sicheng asks in korean confused.

"no, baby, you'll get sick if you eat the strawberry," minghao explains in chinese this time.

the younger nods understanding now.

minghao gives a worried look to jackson.

sicheng was old enough to tell which language he was stronger in and it was definitely chinese. the parents weren't surprised by it as he did pick up his native language better than korean. it was concerning both as he had to eventually speak korean at school and chinese to interact in school. minghao wanted sicheng to be active in school, but didn't want a language barrier to prevent that, but it seems that he'll need more help. jackson always tries to help sicheng in improving his korean, but sadly sicheng is picking up less words.

"what about this one?" the child points to a blue covered ice cream and minghao reads the label like last to see what was in it.

"go for it, buddy," minghao says with a nod of his head.

sicheng cheers, satisfied with the choice. they head over to pay after jackson choose one and forced minghao to choose one.

"i said it was okay," minghao says looking at his plain vanilla ice cream.

jackson shakes his head.

"it's my treat and i want to treat my family," jackson waves minghao off as he digs into his rainbow blast in sprinkles and marshmallows.

minghao isn't fazed by the word 'family' as they use it often when it comes to each other. it's what they are when it comes to the kids, family. typically, minghao doesn't mind it as it's normal, but after the events from today minghao feels awkward using it.

he brushes it off and instead puts his focus on sicheng, eating his treat happily. he watched him smile after every bite and couldn't help but smile with him. as he watched him he couldn't help but wish yukhei was here to get on the his brothers nerves and eventually end up wrestling on the ground. it was a rare sight to see just one of his son's as they were always together.

"we should get yukhei," minghao suddenly says leaning forwards towards jackson.

jackson looks up from his own ice cream with a smile.

"yeah, we should," he agrees.

the mother nods feeling happy about the family outing they were gonna have. it was always a happy site to see his kids around their father. he was great to them and always showed his love. minghao could never get tired of it, watching his kids be so happy. it was a sight that'll never get old even after the day he dies.

a sudden noise makes minghao jerk his head towards sicheng, just catching him push his chair down with an excited look.

"did you see that dad? did you see that mom?" sicheng jumps in excitement. "did you, did you, did you?"

minghao let's out a sigh.

"sicheng!" jackson scolds. 

°•°

"yukhei tired."

"yukhei don't wanna sleep."

"yukhei go up?"

"yukhei tired mommy."

"daddy, yukhei tired."

the two parents ignore the younger in the car seat, knowing he'll eventually go to sleep. he kept repeating how tired he was since they picked him up from daycare, not caring if they were actually in listening. he was halfway sleep talking nonsense all the while switching languages.

for minghao, this was normal.

days where he had work, which was everyday except mondays, when it was time to pick the boys up from his parents, on there way home, yukhei would sometimes talk himself to sleep. he tried to fight as he always wanted to be awake so he would normally talk about random stuff and sometimes just make noise. yukhei started this barely a year and a half ago, so it was nothing knew to minghao.

for jackson, he was amused by it.

jackson remembered when yukhei was a baby he'd make noise until he fell asleep. those days minghao had late shifts and supported most of family income, although nothing has changed now, jackson couldn't deny how happy he was to be near his children and watch them. he also loved to take care of minghao when he was too tired to do anything some days because he was working so hard. now everything was different and minghao took care of the kids and worked hard while jackson visited as much as he could. it was hard for jackson, but it was his fault in the first place at how things ended up like this.

"dad, this is boring," sicheng tugged on his father's pant leg who was minghao look for uniforms. although minghao was holding the sleeping 3 year old, it didn't stop him from searching the racks of uniforms for sicheng. "dad!"

jackson moves his gaze the child calling him.

"what was that?" jackson asks.

sicheng sighs.

"im bored."

"tragic."

the 5 year old gasps.

"daddy," he scolds.

"jackson!" minghao calls for the father and fear runs through his body thinking he heard him.

"huh? uh, yeah?" jackson answers.

"i got a few things, but..," minghao pauses looking at the clothes he picked out. "i want sicheng to try it on just in case.. come on, sicheng."

the said boy rushes to his mom, meanwhile jackson exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding in before following them on to the dressing rooms.

minghao is already seated on a bench leaning back as yukhei, lays on him. he was a awake now but still a little dead from his nap. he stared at his father, eyes wide and unmoving until he left from his site completely.

jackson sat down next to minghao who was waiting for their son to come out.

"mom!"

"what is it, honey?"

"help."

minghao stifles a laughter after replying a 'yes' to the child in need. he gets up and gestures for jackson to yukhei so he could help, sicheng, but yukhei grips him like his life depended on him.

yukhei gripped minghao's shirt tightly and squeezed his legs around his waist letting out a whine. minghao frowned at the actions yukhei did.

"yukhei, mommy needs to help-"

"no!"

"okay then." minghao whispered. "honey, daddys gonna help you."

"no!" sicheng yelled.

at this point, minghao wanted to rip himself up.

jackson looked at him with the biggest grin on his face. apparently, he liked to watch minghao struggle every once an while.

walking into the dressing room, sicheng, stood in front of the mirror with a frown. minghao moved yukhei a little to scan the five year old's outfit. to minghao there was nothing wrong, it fit perfectly and the colors went together well.

"what's wrong with it?" minghao asks confused.

"my knees," sicheng says gesturing towards them. the tan khakis shorts went just above his knees and his white polo shirt fell above the top of the pants which was suppose to be tucked in, but weren't.

"what's wrongs with them?"

"you can see them."

"sicheng, you always wear shorts," the mother reasons while adjusting the child who was close to him.

"but not for school."

"yes you have."

"no, this different mom."

"sicheng, go show your father," minghao breathes out not wanting to deal with sicheng's sudden fear of knees.

he watches sicheng walk out before following him to see what jackson has to say.

"daddy, my knees," he cries out.

minghao rolls his eyes as his phone begins to vibrate. he pulls it out not looking at the caller ID and answers it.

"hello?" he questions.

"mom!" a deep voice calls over the phone. minghao let's out a breath while once again adjusts yukhei's weight on his arm.

the kid was gaining some weight.

"kunpimook," minghao addresses.

"mook mook," yukhei mutters against the mother's neck.

"hi mom," kunpimook belts out loudly.

"what do you want?" minghao mutters sounding annoyed, although he wore a small smile.

their conversation continued talking about random stuff as jackson tried to calm down the worried five year old about his knees showing. it took a while considering the paragraph the child was trying to get out about how kindergarten was different. once jackson was able to calm the worried boy down he caught the young mother on the phone with a small smile on his face while frequently shifting the three year old in his arm. jackson was feeling mixed emotions on how to feel about the situation.

it shouldn't concern him, but he made it concern him.

jackson let out a loud cough before clearing his throat to catch the younger's attention.

minghao gave him a look at he began to wrap up his conversation. "yeah, i know. thank you for telling me, i'll be by tonight to pick it up."

minghao listened to the others farewell and rolled his eyes before responding one last time.

"bye, mook mook hyung," he says in a mocking tone while shifting his gaze to sicheng who came out in another uniform outfit.

"mook mook hyung?" yukhei suddenly whines. "yukhei want lala noona and mook mook hyung."

"we will. in a bit," minghao replies softly.

minghao sat down with yukhei still tightly attached to him while staring at jackson.

"what?" jackson let's out after seeing the others stare.

"what was that for?" the mother asks.

"what was what?"

"why did you make that sound?"

"i didn't-"

"stop acting childish, jackson. i heard you and saw your annoyed look. what was it for?" minghao snapped.

"mommy," sicheng's small voice breaks up the mini fight that was about to happen.

minghao looks at sicheng's disappointed face and he wants to cry. he couldn't even keep one simple problem. it must be heart breaking for the kids to witness each behavior from the parents. not only were they separated, but they also continuously fought even after they broke up. it was a lot for a 5 and 3 year old to take in. while yukhei had grasped the situation of what happened, he knows that he can't see his father everyday and that was it, but for sicheng could grasp a little more than that. he knew his parents weren't fond of each other and that they weren't together like other parents in korea. it was rare to see a single parent and that is what minghao defines. although, he had support, minghao was still doing most things by himself.

"are you done, bubby?" jackson cuts in looking at his eldest son who was back in his own jean shorts and shirt.

he nods.

jackson goes to collect his clothes to pay the amount, which will most likely be a lot, as sicheng takes a seat next to his mother.

"sicheng, mommy and daddy are sorry. we'll try to stop fighting," minghao says. sicheng only nods his head in his own thoughts.

for the rest of the day it was like that. sicheng stayed quiet thinking about certain things. it concerned his parents as he was usually more lively than he was being. when jackson took them out for a cheap dinner he was quiet, but ate quickly. the only he would act himself was when yukhei was being to annoying towards him and he would snap. other then that, nothing. minghao had told jackson privately what had made him upset and down before they left. jackson and minghao knew they had a lot of things to talk over when the kids weren't around. they decided to try and fix things for themselves to gain a healthy relationship for their kids and for themselves. at least, that's what they hoped as they could barely get along for five minutes.

"mook mook hyung!" yukhei screamed letting go of minghao to run to his favorite hyung.

sicheng stepped closer to his mother feeing his emotions stir as he had all day. he tended to be close to his mom when he was emotional.

"hei hei!" kunpimook screamed just as loudly, probably waking up the neighbors. his stick legs hurriedly ran towards the 3 year old and picked him up with his chicken arms.

"does lala noona get a hug?" lalisa asks walking towards her twin holding the small toddler.

"no!"

they both denied.

"ow!"

they both got hit in the back of the head.

"minghao, sweetie, mom... how are you?" kunpimook asks giving the said mom a side hug. he glanced at the child attached to minghao seeing his sad expression.

minghao gives kunpimook a smile.

"im good," he replies.

"here's that stomach medicine," lalisa says handing minghao the medicine he had forgotten yesterday. he had completely forgot about it while making sure his kids were alright and felt okay.

"thank you," minghao thanks again taking the medicine from his co-worker.

"it's no problem," she shrugs. kunpimook and yukhei start scream and the mother's eyes instantly widen at the sound of his son's hyper attitude. he has a feeling that yukhei will want to stay up tonight because of the nap he had today. after yukhei woke up and clinged to minghao like a sloth for an hour, he was ready to get rowdy with his father and grumpy brother.

"kunpimook, it's almost eight o'clock why are you up?" minghao scolds picking the clinging 5 year old up.

the older male scoffs at the the mother with an offensive expression.  
w@  
"hey! im twenty two, i go to bed whenever," he says then looks at yukhei. "right, yukhei?"

yukhei looks at him, then his mom, back at kunpimook and then he speaks.

"no, mommy right," yukhei says in a quiet tone. minghao gives kunpimook a look as he looks at yukhei with a betrayed look on his.

"give me my baby." minghao said proudly. his other arm reached out his yukhei did the same and he easily slid from kunpimook's arms into minghao's arm.

the twins stepped back some to look at the mother holding her two children. while sicheng glared at his brother, yukhei snuggled into minghao with a small smile. even though, they were both equally small, they were also heavy. minghao had grown use to their weight through out the years. jackson was naturally a big dude while minghao was quite small and petite.

"wait.. it's kinda late. kunpimook, don't you have work?" lalisa asks with her eyes raised. the said male checks his phone at the time and silently curses.

"i should definitely be at work by now," kunpimook rushes out running into the house.

yukhei belts out a laugh watching his hyung's weak legs carry him quickly into the house.

"noona, didn't he recently get a new job?" minghao asks.

minghao remembers kunpimooks struggle of keeping a job. his ADHD had a lot to do with the jobs his been fired from as he can't normal keep till. it adds to a his clumsiness, which is a terrible trait of his. kunpimook always was upset when he got fired as he already felt like he couldn't help. minghao hoped this job he had now could help him better his self confidence.

"yes, he takes it pretty serious about it," lalisa says glancing back at the door that was left open by kunpimook. "it gets his mind off things."

"that's good, im glad he can finally enjoy a job," minghao says with a slight nod.

lalisa smiles.

"so sicheng, i heard your going to school tomorrow, are you excited?" lalisa asks with a bright smile.

sicheng shakes his head.

"i don't want to go."

lalisa frowns.

"why?" 

"my knees."


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the slide and swing were mean today, weren't they," jackson whispers caressing the two children.

chanyeol-nim.

he seemed delighted to take sicheng into his class on the first day of school. he welcomed the rushing mother with his kid in hand who had a happy smile and a positive attitude. minghao felt safe to leave his child with such a teddy bear like teacher which helped him get eased into the idea of letting his child stay at an 8 hour education center where his brain is forced to take in new found information.

well, it is cheaper than daycare.

although, the on first day minghao had to take off work to come pick his son up, the rest of the week wasn't so bad.

after sicheng's mental breakdown after someone touching his shots on the first day, he became better on the second day and was even excited on the third day. his fear of his knees showing diminished along with energy.

minghao was still slightly having a panic attack about leaving his son with complete strangers and a grown man to watch his child.

not only that, but how sicheng struggled to speak in one language without constantly switching. it was a problem that he was trying to work on, to better sicheng's language skills but it didn't seem to be working. sicheng worked better with his father when it comes to developing with his language skills, but it has been a problem of trying to see jackson once a week as minghao is working more hours now.

ever since he graduated college he has been taking on more shifts in need to provide for his family. without child support for almost 8 months, minghao had make ends meet.

even though his parents constantly urged him to take money from them he refused. he already had to burden them with moving to korea and watching his kids that he couldn't ask of any more favors.

"minghao-ah, i've said this before, but.. sicheng is a little behind as he came in his last year of kindergarten," chanyeol-nim informs.

minghao snapped his attention to the instructor as he was not paying attention.

"hm?.. oh, yes, i remember you telling me about how he wasn't meeting certain requirements as the other kids have?" minghao asks a bit unsure.

chanyeol -nim nods.

"yes, he is smart, although he came to school late but as communicating in korean fully and also having a hard time understanding rules and the korean alphabet," chanyeol-nim lists his concerns.

minghao nods already knowing his son's strengths and weakness that my assess to educational wise.

as every other mother should know their kids like the back of their hand.

"yes, i know. sicheng, well..," minghao pauses letting his gaze drift the 5 year old who was constantly tapping his foot against the floor as he drummed his fingers along the table. "we moved from china to here when he was around 3 years old and he struggled to switch languages at such a young age. his father has helped him understand and grasp the basics of korean, but he still struggles to speak and understand it."

once minghao explains all of this he turns his head back to the instructor with a small smile.

"if you have any suggestions to him improve, i'll take it into great consideration. i trust you chanyeol-nim to help my son become as efficient as possible," minghao finished.

chanyeol-nim responds immediately.

"ah yes, i've been thinking about many ways to improve his language and i think most efficient and affective way to him is to simply speak more korean towards him, watching korean shows and doing fun activities related to the korean language," chanyeol-nim pauses rubbing his hands together. "it sounds... basic, but i promise it will help. kids tend to learn more when they have fun because they'll remember it willingly."

after the teacher explained everything to the young parent, minghao nodded taking in the information that was given.

chanyeol-nim leaned against the table, fingers drumming against it.

"well, thank you, chanyeol-nim fo-," minghao's starts only to be interrupted by the bored boy.

"mommy, you said that we could go to park if i was good," sicheng cuts in.

he has been waiting for serval minutes as his mother gathered information about what sicheng needed to catch up on.

although, minghao was speaking to chanyeol-nim for almost 15 minutes, it had passed his thoughts to ask about sicheng's behavior. he was so focused on making sure he could do enough to help succeed in the class that didn't faze him to ask how well he was in his behavior.

minghao glances down at the small boy tugging his dress shirt sleeve before looking at the instructor through his black bangs.

"chanyeol-nim, how was my son this week, aside from tuesday," minghao ponders out towards the male in front of him.

minghao flicks his bangs away from his eyes as he waits for an answer.

chanyeol-nim sits there wondering about how he his student has adapted to the new schedule. out his many students sicheng was the only who he kept a close eye on hence the incident on tuesday. chanyeol-nim also seemed to have to help sicheng with his korean which made him see more of the student.

"hm, aside from tuesday, sicheng seemed to adapt more to the schedule and got along well with the other students. he doesn't disrupt when it is teaching time," the older paused looking between the mother and child before speaking again. "for his first week he did good."

minghao nodded understanding how sicheng did this week while sicheng barely understood a word he said.

sicheng looks between the two adults only waiting for the yes to go out to the park.

he couldn't remember the last time they had gone to the park and sicheng felt really excited about the idea. although, he'll never admit it or show it, he loved these family outings. how they always seemed to end up in a funny and stressful memory. it was great.

"okay then, thank you for telling me," minghao replies grabbing onto the small and petite boy.

the instructor only gives a big smile as he watches the small family leave the classroom in a slow manner. the child clings onto the mother as he moves him out the classroom in a rush as he needed to pick up his other son from daycare.

"come on, sicheng, we have to go pick up brother," minghao mindlessly says unlocking the car.

he helps sicheng into his booster seat and buckling his belt up.

before moving the car he locks the doors so sicheng won't fall out of the car while he is driving.

the drive there was quiet besides sicheng constantly tapping his foot against minghao's seat and fingers against the window. sometimes he'll burst into a fit of small conversations of mixed languages and nonsense before going quiet.

minghao responds every once in while to keep the conversation going, but his main focus was getting to the daycare on time.

he checks the dashboard for time and sighs inaudible for the child to hear.

minghao could feel himself getting slightly stressed as the time neared for yukhei to pick him up. usually, minghao would pick up the two with no problem, but as things changed as sicheng goes to his own school. with sicheng going to a separate school than yukhei, he has started to get yukhei late. as the daycare closes at a specific time, they charge extra if your child is there over time.

minghao just hopes he gets there on time.

"mommy!" yukhei yelled as he see his mother holding a very hyperactive sicheng next to him.

he runs to the gate that separates the two with a big smile.

there is not many kids in the room, but enough for yukhei to play with.

"hi, honey, you ready to go see daddy?" minghao asks slowly opening the door to get to the 3 year old.

yukhei jumps back with a pout.

"yukhei not wanna," the boy complains in a sad tone.

minghao frowns as sicheng removes his hand from minghao's to move around.

"why not?" minghao asks.

"mark," yukhei simply says pointing to an awkward boy who seemed to struggle physically and mentally.

minghao looks at the boy curious to who he was. he had never heard yukhei speak of mark before and he had never seen him.

"what happened to, yuqi?" minghao asked.

yukhei shook his big head walking away from his mother.

"tragic."

"alright, jackson, i'll be back in a few minutes," minghao said for the third time.

jackson held the two kid's hand at a questionable grip as he gave minghao a look.

"i heard you the first time, we'll be fine.. its not my first time watching them alone," jackson stated.

"not your first time, but its been a while," minghao says in a worries tone.

"seriously, baby, go.. i got this," jackson calmly says.

minghao freezes for a second at the sudden pet name but doesn't acknowledge it.

he leaves the excited father with his hyperactive son and his cranky one.

although, jackson hasn't watched his kids in a while, he thinks he can remember the basics of what to do. he remembered back when he watched them while minghao worked. now he realizes minghao always had his shit together while he wasn't prepared for anything. not for the kids, not for minghao and not for the family.

"alright, kids let's- sicheng wai- yukhei!" jackson calls out to both of his kids that seem to be wild.

"i wanna slide!"

"i yeehaw!"

sicheng climbs up the ladder to ride the slide as yukhei moves to the seesaw. as yukhei sits on the seesaw, the other side moves up quickly making him gasp at the light movement. yukhei falls to the side and jackson panics.

he rushes towards yukhei before his eyes catch sicheng slide down the slide at a fast pace making him face plant against the wood chipset the ground.

suddenly the quiet night is heard with frantic cries and a struggling father.

jackson moves quickly towards sicheng as he took the greater fall. he hauls the scrawny boy up to see the damage.

his tears streamed down his face as jackson examined the small cuts on his skin.

his heart begins to beat face as he hears yukhei move around.

sicheng throws his arms around his father's neck as he turns to watch yukhei pudge the swing. he successfully makes it move and moves with it only for it to come back down.

the swing makes contact with his face making yukhei fall on his back. he lets out a cry through the night and jackson rushes towards his other son.

at this point jackson had no idea what to do. with two wailing kids and one body, how was he suppose to take care of both. sicheng was heavy enough to almost break his arm and he could only imagine how heavy yukhei was despite his small figure.

the kid could eat.

jackson gently set sicheng down a bench before making his way to yukhei and stopping the swing.

he scoops the boy up walk back over to the older wailing little boy and begins soothe them.

"oh, my bubbies," jackson lets out in a sad voice.

yukhei cuddles into him on his lap while sicheng scoots closet to his side.

"the slide and swing were mean today, weren't they," jackson whispers caressing the the two children.

jackson caught a glimpse of minghao and raised his arm to signal his presence.

minghao seemingly rushed over with a worried look as he heard there whimpers.

"what happened? i heard them crying," minghao questions looking at the two sad children setting the warm drinks down.

sicheng hops off the bench and moves towards his mother. minghao bends to see his face have a few small scratches.

he snaps his gaze to jackson with a questioning look.

he didn't want to assume anything, but he also has trouble controlling his emotions when it comes to his kids.

they were his pride and joy. minghao would do anything for them and the thought of them hurting made him hurt. they alway came first in minghao's life it will stay like that. he didn't mind putting them first as he loved to do so. he wanted them to have everything they deserve; shelter, food, clothes and even toys.

"jackson, what happened?" minghao asked again containing his anger slightly.

jackson glances at him before moving his eyes away. he was sure minghao could hear his heartbeat beating fast.

"i- well.. i tried to keep up with them but they separated and then they keep hurt themselves and-," jackson cuts himself off. "you were right."

minghao lets out a sigh.

he was to tired to tell jackson anything else. this week had drained him as did the kids. it was a week where they all had to adapt to a new schedule it threw them off a couple of days. minghao became constantly late for work and seemed to also have trouble picking up both boys on time.

they were all emotionally drained.

"jackson, its okay. you haven't watched the kids in months and you forgot a couple of things. it happens," minghao says wiping sicheng's faces lightly.

he picks the 5 year old up as e continues to silently whimper.

jackson moves his gaze to the sky.

there was so many things to think about regarding his family that he didn't know where to start. it was as if minghao was a professional and jackson was a beginner.

minghao forces his body to move closer to the older.

"how about you stay the nigh tonight, hm?" he asks the older.

jackson's heart beats faster at the suggestion and nods timidly.

he honestly couldn't believe that minghao was letting him once again be apart of their lives. it took a while in order for minghao to trust him and this seems like a bigger step to forgiveness.

the walk to minghao's car seemed awkward to the both of them. it had been a while since they were in the same house and frankly, minghao doesn't even know why he invited the hyperactive man in the house.

once they hauled the now sleepy boys in the car, minghao started his way to his apartment.

every once in a while he glanced at jackson with a nervous look.

"i didn't have enough time to clean up today, so please just disregard the messes," minghao says with a small smile.

jackson shakes his head before speaking.

"it cant be as bad as my place," jackson jokes to the younger.

minghao gives him a look and jackson looks away awkwardly.

as the car stops they collectively move to get the two boys in the backseat.

they are slumped against their car seats both spacing out.

"oh no you don't," minghao mumbles. "we can't sleep yet."

"mom~, why do we take a bath every night!"

"because you guys always come home dirty like your father."


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sicheng, what are doing?" minghao rushes out as the oldest of their two kids moves into the room. 
> 
> "i just- my toys," he mumbles.

love.

it has a funny way of showing up in minghao's life unexpectedly. shockingly, but not surprising, it seems to be by the same person.

minghao always had a hard time remembering who he actually dated before jackson came along. jackson seemed to overshadow every male he became intimate with. although he tried intimacy with them at one point, jackson built a family with him and that made different from the others.

"minghao," jackson calls softly snapping him out his thoughts.

minghao glances at jackson before watch yukhei move back to sit on his lap.

"i heard you jackson, you're um-," he pauses running his hands threw yukhei's hair. "getting a job.. im happy for you."

and he was.

he was proud of jackson for finally starting his life again. after everything that has happen, jackson was ready to get his own job instead of living off his unemployment money and savings.

"you don't sound happy," jackson states as sicheng lunches himself onto his father.

"i don't understand why you're telling me this," minghao let's out scratching his neck before shoving a few pieces of clothing in the boy's bag.

yukhei snatches a pair of clothing from minghao's hand and bolts out of the room. sicheng looks at his mother, then his father and then towards the room.

jackson watches the younger move at a fast pace to catch his brother.

minghao let's it be grabbing another pair of pants to pack in the younger's backpack.

"im telling you this because i want to take care of you," jackson finally tells.

minghao glances up at him holding in a snort he so badly wants to let out. his mind flashes through all the memories of jackson trying to get his shit together. or the amount of times jackson tried to step up and actually go by his word when he promised to take care of him.

the amount of times minghao trusted him as jackson placed a soft kiss to his neck and hugged him tight because he wanted the best for minghao.

"how am i suppose to respond to this, jackson?" minghao asks moving the boys bags aside.

he leaned against the bed with his arms crossed and as jackson watched his every move from across from him.

"nothing i guess. i know i've disappointed you many times, but im serious this time. i want to be able to give my kids whatever they want when they want," jackson explains watching yukhei and sicheng run around the room before going back out.

"you already do," the younger says pulling his knees close to his chest. "your love and that's all they need."

jackson only smiles.

"my love isn't the only thing they need," the older states.

"but it is their true source of happiness," minghao shoots back. "they don't need a lot aside of their father."

jackson searches minghao's eyes for a sign. any sign for him to continue on what he is trying to get at.

"i don't think you're getting this," jackson sighs out as minghao gets up from the floor.

"what is there to get? you're getting a job and paying child support," minghao pauses to pick the backpacks up. "im happy for you, jackson."

jackson let another sigh to escape his mouth before pushing himself up as his heart rate picked up.

"don't be happy for me, minghao, be happy with me." jackson reasons moving a step forward just as minghao turned around.

he dropped the bag he seemed to hold on tight too at the sudden close distance there was between jackson and him.

minghao couldn't help but think of the many times this has happened in the last few times they've seen each other. minghao was beginning to think jackson needed a lesson on personal space. not that annoyed him much but at times it was necessary, like now.

"ja- jackson," the younger pauses showing a tight smile. "move."

jackson only continued to stare at the male with shining eyes and a stiff posture.

he was terrified.

confessing to minghao was something he never thought he'd do again. he was planning on keeping his feelings inside as he didn't want to ruin his life anymore. jackson has made countless mistakes and they were well aware of those happening, although spoken upon them and were forgiven, jackson had trouble to come to terms with his feelings for the said male.

he wanted to give minghao a life where he didn't have to take care of a fuck up. he wanted the best for minghao and only that, but as his feelings build silently, it is slowly becoming more unbearable to resist.

"jackson," minghao waves a hand in his face to grab his attention. "you okay? you've been zoning out all morning."

jackson nods.

"yeah, im fine, i just um-," jackson stops.

"what is it?" the younger asks in a soft and concerning voice making jackson want to hug him.

"it's you, minghao," jackson pauses glancing away from the younger. "it's always been you minghao. since the first day i laid eyes on you and to our first sketchy date in a one star restaurant. i wasn't on board with sicheng and i regret that everyday because we have a beautiful, smart baby boy who i love to death and will cherish forever. and yukhei- oh god.. what are we going to do with him? he's a strong, hotheaded boy who's daring and willing to do anything coming his way, we planned him together as a family and he is the reason why we are here today like this and i couldn't be anymore happier. i know i fucked up so many times in the past but im willing to overcome them to start a family we can call perfect- i just.. what do you say?"

minghao only stood there dumbfounded at the words spilling out of his mouth.

realizing he was just opening and closing his mouth, he closed it staring at jackson muting out the screaming in the living room where his kids were probably killing each other.

"i- i don't know what to say, jackson," minghao sighs out completely and utterly taken back.

jackson grips his waist and pulls him forward with a smile.

their hearts were beating at a fast rate waiting for the other to do something.

"then don't say anything," the older whispers glancing down at minghao's lips.

it wouldn't be the first time to kiss those plump lips but it would feel like it. his wants were over riding his needs as he watched minghao fold into him like things were when jackson treated him right. he saw how minghao submitted to him like old times and it was driving him wild.

jackson leaned a bit further then halfway before stopping for minghao to continue. he saw the conflicting look in his eyes and he seemed to be overwhelmed by the close distance they were at. minghao couldn't look away from the older's eyes afraid of what is to come. at this rate jackson was ready to pull away as he saw the uncertainty he caused.

at the last second minghao moves his eyes closed and pushed his lips to mold into the others at a desperate rate.

their lips worked fast as jackson completely wrapped his arms around minghao's waist pulling him into a world of comforting body heat.

minghao flung his arms around jackson's neck pulling him closer in need.

he hadn't remembered the last time had been held with such care that he wanted more.

the kiss increased with aggression and need as minghao gripped jackson's shirt before hearing a groan erupt.

minghao flung back from the grasp in shock at the loud sound that jackson let out.

"sicheng, what are you doing?" minghao rushes out as the oldest of their two kids moves into the room.

"i just- my toys," he mumbles.

minghao glances at jackson before grabbing the bags from the bed stumbling out of the room only to see yukhei covered in his juice from this morning.

"yukhei!"

"you what?!" lalisa questions towards the male with an incredulous smile before sipping on her drink.

"i slapped him?" minghao asks in more of a question then stating it. "i didn't mean it- it just happened!"

lalisa moves her hands around to stop the younger from talking further.

"just let me process this..," she mumbles shaking her head. "you guys kissed and sicheng walked in on you guys.. then you guys changed heihei because he spilled his juice on himself, you packed the car and he was trying help but you just slapped him?"

she restates the events that went down before she let her head fall into her hands in disappointment.

"i didn't mean too, i was just riled up with emotions that it just came out, thank god the kids didn't see," he grumbles into his own hands.

"did you like the kiss at least?" lalisa questions.

minghao let a small smile be placed on his lips before wiping it off.

"yes," he admits in a firm, soft voice.

lalisa glances at him.

"do you like him?" she questions.

minghao moves his head away from her line of view as his face becomes hot.

he knew his answer to the question as he asked himself most of the time. minghao questioned his love for jackson throughout the 7 years they've been together. they went many situations as a couple and apart and they can't seem to stay away. although his parents usually oppose their relationship, minghao had no say to it. he was the father of his kids, his ex fiancé and his soulmate.

his heart was tied to jackson.

"i mean- he is the father of my kids," minghao answers quietly.

"answer the question, minghao," lalisa deadpans.

"no no, i don't like him. i love him," the younger admits to lalisa.

she nods for him to continue.

"i've loved him since-," he pauses throwing up his hands with a chuckle. "since the beginning of high school. when he stumbled into the wrong classroom and started making a ruckus. he spotting me with my glasses and baggy clothes to hide how much my bones showed... he's annoyed me ever since."

minghao let out a sigh of content and showed lalisa a small smile still not wanting to look at her.

"although, he wasn't there for me with sicheng, he came back to take responsibility. he missed sicheng's birth, he was there for yukhei's.. he got every craving i wanted and shushed me to sleep when i was having a bad day, he took care of sichengie when i couldn't. he's a great man with a side he can't control," minghao stops taking in the information. "i love him."

lalisa gives him a smile.

"then what's the problem hao hao? what's holding you back?" the oldest questions.

minghao finally looks at her.

"i can't trust him," he deadpans wiping the smile from his face before picking up their trash that was collected on their table.

"but you love him," lalisa says slowly.

minghao's heart begins to beat fast.

"i can't trust someone who left my kids because he was afraid to hurt him," he paused his flushing with emotion. "i can't do that again."

"i understand," lalisa says looking off into the distance. "watching kunpimook get ripped away from me and take. by strangers miles away tore me apart. i worked hard get him back, i have a hard time trusting others who get close to him... i dread the day he finds the one because it'll be like watching someone taking him away again."

minghao put his hands against the older's and gave he a smile.

"we'll heal together. in time maybe we can happy enough to let go of the fears that are us back." he reassures squeezing her hand.

sharing small smiles, both felt reassured in different ways grateful to have each other. they were similar in ways they helped cope. with different situations and the same problem they hoped to cope within each other. as they carried weight they couldn't get rid of the walked with a heavy bag on their shoulders that wasn't able to be reached.

hopefully, one day they can trust other as much as they trust themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> this book is posted on wattpad under the username yonggukkkie the book name "minghao". if seen anywhere else, please contact me


End file.
